Pregnant!
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat kehidupan KyuWook! "Jangan ulangi lagi!"/ "Aku hanya sedang ingin tadi"/OS/GS


**Tittle : Pregnant!**

**[[ phiphohBie ]]**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : KyuWook**

**Kyuhyun bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini MURNI MILIK SAYA!..^^**

**Saya cuman pinjem nama, selebihnya untuk Kim Ryeowook adalah secara sah milik saya, karena dia suami sah saya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

" Yo! Berhenti memesan ice cream lagi, kau sudah menghabiskan 3 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo, Wookie-ah "

Namja yang duduk didepannya dengan badan atletis serta dimple smile yang ia miliki mencoba menghentikan aksi sang yeoja bernama 'Kim Ryeowook' ah ani! Maksudku, Cho Ryeowook, yang terus saja akan memesan lagi.

" Ya! aku masih ingin ice cream, Siwon " rajuknya dengan gaya anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Siwon—nama namja itu—menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah sang kakak ipar yang menurutnya begitu mengesalkan. " Unnie~ berhentilah memesan lagi, kalau Evil itu tahu, aku dan Siwon Oppa akan dijadikan babi guling olehnya "

Seorang yeoja satu lagi yang duduk disamping Siwon juga mencoba memberi peringatan pada Ryeowook. seolah telinganya tuli, Ryeowook terus saja menyumpali mulut mungilnya itu dengan ice cream rasa cokelat. Gadis itu memang ice cream lovers. Kkk~

Siwon dan Kibum—sepasang suami istri ini—akhirnya lebih memilih diam memperhatikan Ryeowook. mereka berdua yang memesan satu cup ice cream saja masih belum habis, tapi Ryeowook sudah menghabiskan 3 cup ice cream. Jinja...yeoja ini...ckckckck

Ryeowook tersenyum senang ketika ia tak mendengar ocehan dari kedau pasangan didepannya. Ia kembali memasukkan makanan lumer itu kedalam mulutnya, tapi belum sempat ia memasukkannya, sebuah tangan merebut ice cream darinya.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah tangan itu membawa ice cream-nya. Siwon dan Kibum terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah bodoh Ryeowook yang sangat kehilangan saat ice cream itu menghilang dari tangannya.

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu saat ice cream cokelat miliknya dipegang oleh...

" K-kyu~ "

Menelan ludah keluh ketika matanya memandang wajah horror namja didepannya. Namja itu memasang tampang masam yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ryeowook menggeser duduknya sedikit. " Du-dudu-duduklah " menyilahkan namja tampan didepannya dengan kikuk.

Ryeowook semakin dibuat takut karena namja itu tak kunjung duduk justru masih menatapnya tajam dan mengintimidasi. 'tamat kau Cho Ryeowook'—umpatnya dalam hati.

" Pulang "

Satu kata penuh penekanan keluar dari bibir kissable-nya. " A-apa? Tapi..aku belum menghabiskan ice cream-ku, Kyu " protesnya sambil mencoba mengambil cup ice cream ditangan Kyuhyun—suaminya.

Kyuhyun membuang cup ice cream itu dengan santai. Ryeowook melotot melihatnya. Ia baru saja akan memaki Kyuhyun jika tidak lebih dulu ditarik paksa Kyuhyun. " Ya! lepaskan " pekiknya mengundang tatapan aneh dari beberapa pengunjung di kedai ice cream malam itu.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris sedikit-pun. Ia terus saja menyeret Ryeowook—istrinya yang bandel itu—sampai mobil. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya cepat lalu mendorong tubuh mungil istrinya sampai terhempas duduk.

Lalu ia sendiri menyusul Ryeowook duduk dibelakang kemudinya. " Pakai seatbelt-mu " titahnya dingin. Ryeowook masih diam tak memenuhi perintah suaminya. Gadis, ah maksudku Wanita muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat Kyuhyun dengan secara paksa memasangkannya.

Wajah keduanya teramat dekat sampai Ryeowook sendiri rasanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun. ia memperhatikan seksama wajah tampan suaminya yang selalu datar tersebut. Saat Kyuhyun akan menjauh darinya karena seatbelt-nya telah terpasang apik, Ryeowook menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun, dan...

Cup!

" Mianhae "

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang merona. Ryeowook mencium sekilas bibirnya barusan dan itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Jinja...mereka sudah menikah hampir 1 tahun, tapi detakan jantung itu selalu saja masih terasa ketika Ryeowook memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil maupun besar padanya.

" Oke, kau berhasil "

Ryeowook menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya mendengar perkataan singkat Kyuhyun. yah, meskipun itu cukup singkat tapi Ryeowook tahu kalau itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. " Jangan mengulanginya lagi "

" Aku hanya sedang ingin saja tadi, jadi aku mengajak Siwon dan Kibummie untuk menemaniku "

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Ryeowook kembali bertanya. " Eummhh~ bagaimana hari ini? "

" Seperti biasanya. Banyak pasien yang keadaannya berangsung-angsur membaik "

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O'. " Apa tadi suster-suster genit itu menggodamu lagi? " bertanya dengan sedikit kesal saat mengatakan kata 'suster-suster genit'. Yah, Ryeowook sempat kesal juga kemarin-kemarin saat secara tak sengaja melihat seorang suster yang diam-diam mengambil foto Kyuhyun ketika sedang bersamanya.

" Hm "

Ryeowook semakin kesal saja mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari Kyuhyun. tapi...ia mencoba menahan amarahnya, hari ini ia sedang malas bertengkar. Mood-nya baru saja membaik dan ia tak mau ia harus kembali bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun yang berujung membuatnya menangis.

Mobil itu melaju sedikit kencang dengan ditemani sebuah keheningan. Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun saling diam. Ryeowook lebih memilih memandangi keadaan sekitar lewat kaca jendela sampingnya.

Gadis itu menggerutu tidak jelas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang masih saja belum berubah meskipun sudah menikah. Dokter Cho itu masih tetap sama. Dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Ryeowook sering kesal dengan sifat Kyuhyun, yah...tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam.

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah sampai dirumah. Sejak memutuskan menikah 1 tahun yang lalu, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk tinggal dirumah yang sudah Kyuhyun beli hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Well, Dokter muda yang sudah memiliki karir bagus sepertinya memanglah sangat mudah kalau hanya untuk membeli rumah.

Ryeowook berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari garasi. Ia memang selalu menunggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari garasi lalu menutup garasi itu rapat-rapat, dihampirinya sang istri dan mengajaknya untuk masuk. Tangan Ryeowook mengapit lengan Kyuhyun manja. Sifatnya memang tidak pernah berubah.

" Apa kau lelah? "

Menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dengan mengelap keringat dikening suami-nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya dulu, ne " Ryeowook sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendapat perhatian khusus dari istri-nya. Istri-nya itu meskipun manja tapi tidak pernah melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Bahkan waktu mereka awal-awal menikah, Kyuhyun sempat kaget setengah mati karena ketika ia bangun Ryeowook tak ada disisinya.

Dan ia mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur, dengan keadaan yang sudah sadar sempurna Kyuhyun mendekati dapur dan ia dibuat tersenyum melihat istri-nya yang ternyata sedang memasak.

Ah~ ia tak menyangka kalau Ryeowook-nya yang manja bisa bangun pagi dan membuat sarapan untuknya.

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian awal mereka tidur satu atap. Benar-benar mengejutkan—pikirnya.

" Airnya sudah aku siapkan. Sekarang kau harus mandi "

Ryeowook duduk disampingnya sambil memberikan handuk pada Kyuhyun. namja itu mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook. " Ayo, mandi "

Mata Caramel cerah Ryeowook membulat kaget. " Mwo? "

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, " Wae? kau tidak mau? "

" Aniyo! Aku sudah mandi, Kyu. " katanya dengan mulai membantu Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendapat perhatian dari Ryeowook. " Uh~ kau bau " berujar dengan tertawa kecil sambil berpose menjepit hidunganya menghalangi bau Kyuhyun—yang sebenarnya tidak bau sama sekali—masuk ke hidungnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil memeluk Ryeowook erat. " Aa~ masa aku bau? "

" Issh~ kau memang bau sekali tau! "

" Jinja? Tapi kau menyamankan pelukanmu pada tubuhku "

Eh!

Ryeowook spontan melepas pelukannya. " Issh~ kau yang memelukku " sangkalnya. " Dan kau tidak menolak " mata Kyuhyun berkilat jahil memandang muka Ryeowook yang mulai cemberut. " Ya! cepat mandi sana " usirnya sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar cepat beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Tidak, baby~ sebelum kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku " pintanya lagi.

Kali ini Ryeowook yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. " Mesum! Cepat mandi sana, ini sudah jam 9 Kyu. Jangan mengulur waktu lagi, kau bisa terkena rematik kalau mandi terlalu malam "

" Arasseo "

Kyuhyun menyerah akhirnya. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil memandang puggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dengan suara debuman pintu yang tertutup. " jangan lama-lama, ne "

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. " Dasar namja pelit bicara " sungutnya tidak suka. Tapi meskipun begitu Ryeowook tetap tersenyum lagi. Wanita itu menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dengan Kyuhyun. dirinya mengambil stelan piama lucu berwarna ungu yang tadi pagi baru ia beli dipasar.

Ryeowook melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan berganti dengan piama lucu bercorak jerapah. Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan cermin besar sambil tersenyum membayangkan Kyuhyun yang juga akan memakainya.

Ah~ kembaran ya? hihihi~

Ceklek~

Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun lalu menghampirinya dengan membawa piama tadi. " Kyu " panggilnya girang. " Hm? " menjawab dengan gumaman dengan masih mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. " Pakai piama ini "

Kyuhyun mengamati piama dari Ryeowook selama beberapa menit. Dan tiba-tiba saja bola matanya memutar bosan. " Tidak mau " putusnya tegas dan berlalu mencari piama yang biasa ia pakai. Ryeowook mendengus dan mendekati suaminya itu. " Wae? "

" Itu piama kekanak-kanakan "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. " Kau harus memakainya "

" Tidak mau "

" Ya! pokoknya harus " memaksa Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kyuhyun yang sudah menemukan piama kesayangannya kembali berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

Grep!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. " Aku tidak mau, Ryeowook-ah " sekali lagi menolaknya tapi kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ryeowook tersentak dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. " Memangnya kenapa? Piama ini bagus, kok. Aku baru membelinya tadi " ceritanya yang tak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah menepis tangan Ryeowook dan masuk ke kemar mandi. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. 'Apa susahnya sih memakai piama ini. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan'—curhatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tes~

Ryeowook menangis mendapat perlakuan dari Kyuhyun. tangannya menjatuhkan piama yang tadi ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, Ryeowook berjalan ke ruang TV. Wanita dengan rambut sepinggang tersebut menyalakan TV-nya.

Ia mencari-cari channel TV yang bagus untuk ditonton. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah serial cartoon lucu. Yah, mungkin menonton acara yang lucu bisa sedikit mengurangi kekesalannya.

Ryeowook tetap tak bergeming dan tetap memadang kearah layar kaca meskipun ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan disampingnya. Tak perlu bertanya siapa gerangan yang duduk disampingnya karena sudah pasti itu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tak mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun. Ia bahkan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Namja ini juga bersikap apa adanya seperti biasa tanpa tahu bahwa Ryeowook sedang kesal dan bahkan sempat menangis. Ia merebut remote dari tangan Ryeowook dan mengubah tampilan dilayar kaca TV-nya.

Dari semual cartoon kini menjadi berita tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Ryeowook tidak memprotes, ia masih diam saja meskipun Kyuhyun sudah mengganti acara televisi dilayar kacanya.

Tak tahan karena sikap Kyuhyun yang masih acuh padanya dan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Ryeowook lebih memilih bangkit dari tempatnya. " Mau kemana? " bertanya pada Ryeowook.

" Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari kampus, aku lupa kalau aku punya tanggungan tugas yang belum aku selesaikan " dingin. Ryeowook berujar dingin sambil berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. " Mau ku temani? "

" Tidak usah "

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas dan tetap memperhatikan layar televisinya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu begitu peka hatinya, akan sangat menyusahkan saat kau berurusan dengan seorang wanita yang perasaannya peka.

Sedikit kau membuatnya kesal, maka akan sangat sulit untukmu mendapat maafnya

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook memandangi layar laptop-nya. Wanita itu berbohong, tugas kampus yang ia jadikan alasan sebenarnya sudah ia selesaikan tadi siang, dan malam ini ia ingin sekali cepat tidur dengan suami-nya sambil memakai piama yang sama.

Ia bahkan mati-matian mengerjakan tugasnya agar cepat selesai, tapi...apa yang ia dapatkan?

Kyuhyun justru tidak mau memakai piama yang ia beli. Ah~ sesak sekali rasanya saat barang-mu ditolak oleh seseorang yang kau cintai. Ryeowook menyeka air matanya saat tanpa sadar air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

" Kau cengeng sekali sih " katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ini, dirinya sedang berada diruang kerja Kyuhyun, yang juga merupakan tempatnya belajar. Jika Kyuhyun selalu mengerjakan—entah apa itu namanya—di atas dengan menggunakan kursinya, maka Ryeowook justru lebih memilih mengerjakan dengan tempat dibawah.

Kakinya bersila dan memandangi layar laptop miliknya yang menampilkan beberapa photo pernikahan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. ah~ betapa bahagianya ia saat itu. Telah resmi menjadi Seorang Ny . Cho yang terhormat, menjadi istri sah seorang Dokter muda yang tampan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi...wajah Ryeowook kembali murung ketika pikirannya mengulang pada kejadian tadi. Ia begitu sedih dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Ceklek~

Ryeowook terkesiap mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

" Kau marah? "

Dalam hati Ryeowook mengumpat berbagai kata-kata kasar untuk Kyuhyun. 'apa? Jadi dia baru sadar kalau aku marah padanya?'—serunya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, ikut duduk dilantai yang beralaskan karpet berbulu halus dan duduk tepat didepan Ryeowook.

Tak ada jawaban, wanita-nya mengacuhkannya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambutnya sendiri. Oh, Kyuhyun lupa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook benar-benar bertambah manja padanya.

" Wookie-ah~ "

Ryeowook diam. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop miliknya, matanya tak sedikitpun melirik keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah melas dihadapannya. " Arasseo, aku akan memakainya " akhirnya muncul-lah sebuah kata yang sudah Ryeowook tunggu-tunggu.

Kepala mungil itu langsung mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. " Jinja? Palli..palli..cepat pakai "

Kyuhyun memutar mata jengah saat tangannya ditarik dengan semangat oleh Istri kesayangannya. Mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti langkah semangat istri-nya. Sesampainya di kamar, Ryeowook memungut piama yang tadi ia hempaskan dilantai lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapihnya tangan Ryeowook menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. " Biar kita memakai piama yang sama. Pasti akan terlihat serasi, hihi "

" Hn "

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook menuju kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama karena akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar juga dengan wajah cemberut. " Kyaa~ aigooo~ kau tampan Kyu "

" Aku seperti badut "

Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah. " Apanya? Kau tampan kok. Ayo sini kita ambil foto berdua " ajaknya dengan menarik Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. " Akh! Shirreo " Kyuhyun menolak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan istri-nya.

Click!

Mata Caramel Ryeowook berbinar dan tampak cerah saat sudah mendapatkan gambarnya. " Hummb~ aku mencintaimu~~~ "

Cup!

Diciumnya pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. " Yayaya~ sudah ah. Ada beberapa hal yang belum aku selesaikan "

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang kembali membawanya didalam ruangan yang tadi. Ia duduk dibawah dan kembali bermain dengan laptop-nya sementara Kyuhyun ada dikursi atas dengan setumpuk file-file yang Ryeowook tidak tahu jelas.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. " Kau tidak tidur? "

Eh?

Ryeowook yang kaget mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. " Aku mau menemani, Suami-ku " candanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kecil. " Besok tidak ada kelas? "

" Ada sih, tapi agak siang. Jadi sekarang tidak masalah jika harus begadang menemani-mu "

Kyuhyun tak berusaha lagi memperpanjang pembicaraannya, ia sekarang berkutat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang lumayan banyak yang belum ia selesaikan. Hah~ sepertinya memang benar bahwa hari ini ia akan lembur. Aigoo~ beginilah nasib seorang Dokter.

30 menit berlalu.

Ryeowook merasakan perutnya meronta minta di-isi. Wanita itu beranjak bangun dari duduknya mendekati Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih saja sibuk. " Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping kepada Ryeowook saat suara manja itu kembali mampir ditelinganya. " Ada apa? "

" Kau tadi belum makan malam, 'kan? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Aku buatkan makanan, ne? " suara Ryeowook melembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar. Lagi pula nanti kau kerepotan "

" Tidak kok. Soalnya aku juga sedang lapar "

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut menjadi beberapa lipatan. " Kau lapar? Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak cup ice cream hari ini, apa itu masih membuatmu lapar? "

Pipi Ryeowook menggembung lucu. " Tapi kan aku belum makan nasi sama sekali malam ini " sanggahnya.

" Kau aneh. Biasanya kalau sudah makan ice cream , kau bahkan lupa dengan nasi. Ah~ ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja "

.

.

.

" Kyuhyun! ayo makan "

Ryeowook menaruh sebuah mangkuk berisi-kan ramyun di meja belajar kecil yang tadi ia jadikan tempat laptop. Ryeowook sudah menyingkirkan laptop itu dan menaruh mangkuk tersebut disana.

" Aku lupa belanja tadi, hanya ada ramyun, terpaksa malam ini kita makan ini saja "

Menjawab saat mengetahui raut wajah tak suka dari Suami-nya. Well, Kyuhyun benar-benar benci memang jika Ryeowook harus makan ramyun karena menurutnya ramyun itu tidak mengenyangkan dan jika banyak mengkonsumsi makanan seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

" Aku sudah lapar, ayo kesini kita makan " ajaknya lagi yang langsung dituruti oleh sang Suami.

" Sumpitnya hanya satu? Jangan bilang kau juga kehabisan sumpit "

Mata Ryeowook mendelik lucu. " Issh~ kau tidak tahu kata romantis ya? " cibirnya. Kyuhyun mengidikkan bahunya acuh lalu mulai memakan ramyun itu. " Kyu~ kenapa kau makan sendiri? Aku juga lapar tahu " sungutnya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Ah~ jika boleh jujur sebenarnya dirinya lapar juga sih, tapi tadi ia berujar begitu karena tak ingin Istri-nya kerepotan. Kyuhyun menyuapi Ryeowook dengan sesekali menggodanya.

" Ya! jangan membohongiku begitu. Aku sudah lapar " memekik nyaring yang membuahkan tawa kecil keluar dari bibir kissable Kyuhyun. " Maaf..maaf..ayo buka mulutmu lagi " titahnya yang kali ini benar-benar memasukkan ramyun ke mulut mungil istrinya.

" Bibirmu kecil sekali, sih? "

Ujarnya dengan membersihkan sudut bibir Ryeowook. " lagi..aaa " tak mempedulika ucapan Kyuhyun, wanita itu justru kembali membuka mulutnya lebar. Kyuhyun kesal karena sedari tadi hanya Ryeowook yang makan, sedangkan saat giliran ia makan, Ryeowook kembali membuka mulutnya. Ck!

Merasa jengkel, Kyuhyun yang memiliki ide jahil mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut Ryeowook yang terbuka lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Ryeowook. menginfasi segala sesuatu yang ada disana.

Ryeowook tersentak merasakan daging tak bertulang itu bermain-main didalam goa hangatnya. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong lidah Kyuhyun untuk keluar tapi justru Kyuhyun semakin menggencarkan lidahnya menyerang lidah Ryeowook.

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, mereka berdua justru menciptakan sebuah 'french kiss' ditengah makan malam..oppss~ maksudku makan di 'tengah malam' mereka. Kkk~

Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat dirinya membutuhkan Oksigen. Wajahnya memerah padam saat itu juga. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena ciuman maut Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba. Sudut segi empat bertengger manis di keningnya melihat Kyuhyun yang acuh dan melanjutkan makannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

" Ya! jangan dihabiskan. Aku mau lagi " seru Ryeowook berusaha mengambil sumpit dari Kyuhyun. " Apa, baby~? Kau mau lagi? Mau ku cium? " berusaha menggoda dengan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Ryeowook.

" Issh~ mesum "

" Tapi kau suka "

Ryeowook memasang tampang cemberut. Wanita itu kesal saat Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan dirinya yang masih lapar. " Kyu~ aku benar-benar masih lapaaarr~ " kali ini Ryeowook merengek dan mengambil alih sumpitnya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengalah dan membiarkan Istri-nya itu yang menghabiskan ramyun-nya. Mata Caramel redup milik Dokter muda Cho tersebut mengamati cara makan Ryeowook yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Ryeowook sekarang ini begitu cepat sekali lapar dan bertambah manja pada dirinya. Ia tak benar-benar tahu alasan concrete-nya sih, tapi...ia juga menyadari kalau istrinya mendadak mengalami kenaikan berat badan mencapai 3kg.

" Ya! Ryeowook-ah, kau bertambah gemuk sekarang "

" Uhuk..uhuk..uhukk "

Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air padanya dan langsung disesap habis oleh Ryeowook. mata Ryeowook berkilat tajam mendengar komentar dari Kyuhyun. hei, seorang wanita itu sensitive jika disinggung soal 'berat badan', dan suaminya ini justru dengan terang-terangan mengatainya gemuk. Issh~ suami macam apa dia ini—runtuknya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah murung Ryeowook. namja berkulit pucat tersebut tak benar-benar sadar apa salahnya hingga Ryeowook menatapnya tajam begini. " Kau menyebalkan " Ryeowook menaruh sumpitnya agak keras dan tidak mau lagi menghabiskan ramyun-nya.

" Wae? apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "

Ryeowook mengerang frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sangat polos dan juga menjengkelkan. Oh, Cho Ryeowook, apa kau lupa bahwa namja didepanmu ini adalah namja yang dingin dan hanya tahu soal pekerjaan, saja? Ckckckck

" Ah~ sudahlah aku mau tidur "

Ryeowook membereskan mangkuk bekas ramyun tadi dan gelas yang sudah kosong isinya menuju dapur, ia tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya Kyuhyun. issh~ ia bisa benar-benar mengamuk kalau terus-terusan berada didekat Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Pria itu memang terkadang suka tidak peka, tapi pria yang tidak peka bukan berarti tidak menyayangimu, ia hanya terlalu polos saja, hingga yang ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar membuatmu bahagia..^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Memperhatikan tubuhnya yang—kata Kyuhyun semakin gemuk—saja. Ryeowook mengukur ukuran perutnya dan benar saja bahwa ukuran dilingkar perutnya memang bertambah.

Ia jadi teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat mengecheck berat badannya, dan hasilnya berat badannya naik 3kg. Ryeowook saat itu begitu frustasi hingga seharian tidak makan. Beruntung Kyuhyun bisa memancingnya untuk mau makan dengan iming-iming akan membelikannya ice cream.

Ah~ Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di ranjang miliknya dan Kyuhyun. wajahnya kembali cemberut memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang gemuk. Jinja...Kyuhyun tidak suka wanita gemuk. Isshs~ kalau Kyuhyun selingkuh dengan Suster-suster yang lebih sexy darinya, bagaimana?

" Hukz~ "

Memikirkannya saja membuatnya jadi menangis begini. " Ya! kenapa kau menangis? " Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya khawatir saat dilihatnya sang istri yang menangis. Ia mendekati Ryeowook dan membelai surai coklat madu sang Istri.

" Ada apa, hm? "

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun. mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. " Kau...tidak akan selingkuh, 'kan? "

What?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah manis sang istri. " Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Ulangi sekali lagi "

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dalam. " Kau..tidak akan..seling—hmmpphh "

Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir mungil itu dengan bibir kissable miliknya. Menyesap bibir cherry menggoda yang sering ia kecupi. Kyuhyun benci saat Ryeowook menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak seperti ini.

Oke, Kyuhyun memang tampan dan ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang bahkan seribu kali lipat lebih dari segalanya dibanding Ryeowook. tapi...demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak pernah berniat sedikit pun melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Ryeowook, dan selamanya akan begitu.

Hn.

Tak akan berubah.

Plop!

Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya. " Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak " tukasnya sebelum Ryeowook berbicara. Kepala Ryeowook menunduk. Ia sadar dan sepenuhnya tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berpaling darinya, tapi...

" Aku gemuk. Dan kau tidak suka wanita gemuk. Bisa saja kan kau mencari penggantiku dengan mencari gadis yang sexy "

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun berkedut. Ia tak menyangka kalau hanya karena masalah sepele tadi Ryeowook jadi berfikir sejauh ini. " Gadis bodoh "

Kyuhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan mulai tidur.

" Ya! kau meninggalkanku "

Ryeowook juga ikut naik ke ranjang dan ikut bergumul dalam selimut tebal lalu memeluk Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya. " Jangan memunggungiku "

" Ah, cerewet sekali sih "

Grep!

Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik dan langsung memeluk pinggang sang Istri. " Sudah? "

" Eum~ "

Cup!

" Jaljayo, Kyuhyun jelek "

" Hn. Jalja..jerapah gendut "

Mata Ryeowook membulat dan bibirnya baru saja akan terbuka memaki Kyuhyun yang mengatainya gendut, tapi ia urungkan karena Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Suami.

.

.

.

Cinta itu memang dari awal selalu melihat fisik sebagai patokan utamanya. Munafik jika seseorang mengatakannya 'tidak'.

Tapi...setelah berjalannya waktu, ukuran fisik sering dilupakan dan justru kenyamanan-lah yang menjadikan hubungan itu bisa bertahan

Benar, 'kan?

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Brak!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobilnya keras dan berlari menuju pintu mobil sebelah untuk membukanya. Kali ini, Dokter muda Cho yang terkenal dingin itu kembali menjadi objek tatapan aneh orang-orang saat wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang memuncak.

Namja jangkung itu memapah sang istri yang lemas untuk menuju ke ruangan seorang Dokter yang sangat ia kenal. Dan membaringkan tubuh lemas sang istri diranjang yang tersedia diruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengelus kening sang Istri. " Apa ada yang sakit? "

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. " Kau serius? Perutmu tidak sakit? " kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun takut kalau-kalau kejadian Infeksi lambungnya saat itu kembali kambuh. " Tidak, kyuuhh~ a-aku hanya pu-pusing saja " jawabnya lemah.

Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dengan jawaban Ryeowook. jinja...istri-nya ini tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini kecuali ketika dirinya sedang demam. Tapi sekarang...badan Ryeowook bahkan dingin dan wanita-nya itu mengeluh pusing. Ah~ ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Istri tercintanya.

Kyuhyun menyingkir saat Dokter—yang ternyata adalah Sungmin—memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook. namja jangkung itu diusir oleh Sungmin. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri bisa menangani Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya sekarang ini menyuruh Sungmin jauh lebih baik karena jika dalam keadaan khawatir begini, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih.

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Kyuhyun gusar mendapati ekspresi sang Dokter. " Noona~ Ryeowook kenapa? "

" Masuklah~ " bukannya menjawab ia justru mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk disamping Ryeowook yang sudah sedikit baikan.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan dingin sang istri, menunggu Sungmin untuk segera menjelaskan tentang keadaan Ryeowook. " Noona— "

" Kau salah tempat, Kyu " interupsi Sungmin. " A—apa? Apa maksud— "

" Istrimu hamil "

Deg!

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi dan senyap. Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas bosan berada pada atmosfer yang sunyi ini. " Ryeowook sedang mengandung Anak-mu, Cho Kyuhyun "

AH?

" Jin..jinja? " Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertanya bersamaan yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyum dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling memandang. " Yeaayy~ istri-ku hamil. Istri-ku mengandung anak-ku. Yeaahh~ aku akan jadi seorang Appa~ horeeee "

Ryeowook menarik lengan sang suami berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari sifatnya yang terlalu norak—menurutnya. Hei, beruntung disini hanya ada Ryeowook dan Sungmin, jadi images-nya masih bisa diselamatkan. " Kyu~ hentikan " kata Ryeowook berseru malu.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook bahagia. Ia mencium sekilas bibir Ryeowook tanpa tahu bahwa disana Sungmin sudah merotasikan matanya bosan. " Gomawo, baby~ akhirnya kau mengabulkan harapanku " katanya lagi dengan memberikan satu kecupan dibibir Ryeowook.

" Ya! bisakah kalian cepat keluar dari ruanganku? Ck, kalian sangat menyebalkan "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya membelai perut Ryeowook yang tergolong masih rata. Mungkin ada sih sedikit benjolan, tapi masih belum terlalu kentara. " Kyu~ kau senang? "

" Bohong jika aku bilang tidak "

Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil mendapat permen manis. Haha~ jarang sekali seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti ini. " Hah~ meskipun kau sempat membuatku malu karena membawamu ke Sungmin yang sebenarnya bukanlah seorang Dokter kandungan, tapi...tak apalah aku tetap bahagia "

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. Ugh~ salahnya juga sih yang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah hamil. Kkk~

" Hei, baby~ apa kau tak ingat kapan jadwalmu datang bulang, hingga kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau hamil? Huh? "

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sengit yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar olehnya. " Hehe, mianhae Kyu. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sudah telat 1 bulan " jawabnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat lalu kembali menegakkan duduknya.

Pletak!

" Aww..ya! kenapa memukul ku "

" Supaya kau tidak bodoh "

" Aku tidak bodoh "

" Oh~ jadi seseorang yang melupakan tentang hal penting seperti ini bukanlah orang bodoh? Begitu? Huh? "

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu. " Iya, mian..mian.." katanya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang senang akan sifat manja istrinya akhirnya juga memeluk sang istri erat. " Jeongmal gomawoyo~ "

" Issh~ aku bosan mendengarnya. Katakan yang lainnya, Kyu "

" Apa? "

Ryeowook tampak berfikir sejenak. " Umh~ katakan kalau aku Sexy " matanya mengerling jahil pada Kyuhyun. " Apa? Tidak mau. Berbohong itu dosa " menjawab asal tanpa memperhatikan sorot sedih sang istri. " Hikz "

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat Ryeowook yang menangis. Oh, God! Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga bicaranya, karena istri-nya yang hamil muda ini sepertinya begitu sensitive. Akh~ tidak hamil saja sensitive, apa lagi hamil?

Arrgghhh!

" Aaa~ kau sexy sayang "

" Bohong "

Kyuhyun bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa ia tidak akan membuat Ryeowook menangis. Karena sepertinya mengurusi orang hamil muda itu jauh lebih sulit daripada mengurusi anak bayi. " Tidak, baby~ bagiku kau tetap yang paling sexy " bisiknya seduktif sambil menjilat cuping telinga Ryeowook lembut.

" Nnggh~ jeongmal? "

" Ne, baby~~ "

Ryeowook bersorak senang dan menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun bahagia. Ugh~ Ryeowook bahagia mendapat pujian sexy dari suaminya. Kkkk~

" Saranghae~ Suami-ku jelek "

" Nado~ Saranghaeyo, Istriku yang ter-Sexy di dunia..^^ "

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan bagi sepasang suami istri itu sangat simple.

Yaitu saat Tuhan menghadiahi rumah tangga mereka dengan sesosok malaikat kecil bagi mereka ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

.

.

.

**Author Note :**

Hallo~~ satu lagi FF gaje yang saya buat dihari yang special ini^^

Special buat beberapa reader setia yang kemaren udah request FF KyuWook! Kkk~ maaf ya kalau jelek, harap di maklumi, saya masih newbie~~^^

Nah, karena saya sudah capek-capek bikinnya...bersediakah kalian meninggalkan jejak?

Thankyoouu~~~^^!

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


End file.
